theledgerfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Military Science
The Department of Military Science is an organization in the United States created by Mr. Church not too long before the events in Patient Zero. It is a new agency with lots of funding and vague parameters. Loved and trusted by the President, loathed by many others in congress. Mission Their mission is to battle terrorism in all its forms. To be the first and last line of defense against all threats against humanity, especially the ones where you don't know exists. About The DMS infiltrates and records information on all terrorist cells operating in the US using the program MindReader. They have very deep pockets and many cutting edge gadgets and toys that no one else has. Partnered with Barrier, the Britain equivalent formed after 9/11. The DMS recruits from and has the best-of-the-best men and women from all organizations in government. Organization Lead by Mr. Church and Aunt Sally. Dr. Hu and the Science Team. Bug and the Tech Team. Alpha/Bravo/Echo field teams. Cutting Edge Gadgets Mr. Church has many "friends in the industry" whom he reaches out to for help when his teams need it, here are some of their toys: *''Saratoga Hammer Suits'' ::: Seen in Patient Zero. Permeable chemical warfare protective overgarments for domestic preparedness. It's a composite filter fabric based on highly activated and hard carbon spheres fixed onto textile carrier fabrics. Tough but light, and permits agile movements. Echo Team Current Members * Captain Joseph Edwin 'Joe' Ledger- Call sign "Cowboy" * First Sergeant Bradley 'Top' Sims- Call sign, "Sergeant Rock" * Harvey 'Bunny' Rabbit- C''all sign "Green Giant" * ''Lydia Ruiz - call sign, "Warbride" * Sam Imura - call sign "Ronin" More info on Echo Team page. Other DMS Officials * Dr. Rudolfo Ernesto 'Rudy' Sanchez y Martinez- Joe's psychiatrist and best friend. He is a religious man and gets recruited into the DMS. * Mr. Church- Head of the DMS. Very little is known about Mr. Church. He has only one living relative. He likes vanilla wafers and usually wears tinted glasses to hide his eyes, and gloves on his hands following the events of Predator One. He is also known as the "Deacon", "St. Germaine", and many other names--all as false as "Mr.Church." * Major Grace Courtland- A former SAS soldier who later was recruited into the DMS. She is also a love interest for Joe Ledger. Killed by Conrad Veder during the Jakoby affair. * Jerome 'Bug' Taylor- A playful hacker that works for Mr. Church and the DMS. He was hired after he hacked the as his senior project to find . * Dr. William Hu- Chief Scientist for the DMS. He is called an asshole by many of the DMS staff and also described as having no soul. Shot and killed in Kill Switch. * Dr. Circe O' Tree- The daughter of Mr. Church and holds multiple PhD's and Masters Degrees. She is the love interest of Rudy Sanchez, they marry in Extinction Machine * Gunnery Sergeant Bricklin Anderson-'' Former DMS field agent, lost leg in combat. Mr. Church's current assistant and bodyguard. First appeared in ''The Dragon Factory * Brian 'Birddog' Bird- Logistics In Field Utility for the DMS. Ensures the field teams get all the hardware they need. Works closely with Brick. First appeared in Extinction Machine. Allies * Violin- Member of Arklight and the Mothers of the Fallen. Former love interest of Joe Ledger., in a relationship with Harry Bolt. * Junie Flynn- A woman who runs a conspiracy show and has some alien DNA from a covert experiment. She is another love interest for Joe Ledger and later becomes Joe's girlfriend in Code Zero. * Alexander 'Toys' Chismer- Former assistant/valet to Gault, then protégé of Vox, now on a path to redemption with the support of Church. Works with Junie at Freetech. * Harry Bolt - CIA field agent, sarcastically and non-sarcastically known as the world's worst spy. Son of American legendary CIA Agent Harcourt Bolton. Develops a relationship with Violin in Kill Switch. Enemies * Sebastian Gault- A molecular biologist and bio-terrorist who helped fund the creation of the Seif al Din pathogen which created zombies. He does not want to destroy the world but be the richest man in it. * Hecate Jackoby- Geneticist who helped create bio-engineered creatures to sell to the rich. * Paris Jackoby- Brother of Hecate and also a Geneticist. * Eris- Leader of the Seven Kings * The Seven Kings- A secret society and enemies to the that orchestrates world events in order to profit financially. Uses misinformation and disinformation and has agents seeded everywhere, making it difficult to track them down. * The Red Order/Knights- Group of Assassin Vampires that appear in the Assassins Code. * Mother Night- Former DMS agent turned rogue bent on world destruction by using a bio-terror plot to infect everyone with a zombie flu.